1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to an auto focus adjusting device and method, and a program product for executing the auto focusing method, and more particularly to auto focusing when a point light source is included in an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often digital photographing devices use an auto focus control technique to obtain a clear image of a subject.
An auto focus (AF) value may be computed for an input image for different positions of a focus lens to generate an AF value graph. Then, a focus lens position is determined by determining the focus lens position with a maximum AF value. An image is then captured with the focus lens in the position with the maximum AF value.
However, it is difficult to calculate an accurate AF value for an image that includes a point light source in a dark environment, which often results in a blurry image.